Controlled
by Littlemexico15
Summary: What if Felicity Had another side to her life, a hidden one where she was also a vigilante? Felicity is forced to commit crimes by a unknown man and if she doesn't comply her sister will be killed. Will Oliver find out the truth and be able to save her and her sister? BTW in the story it is like they have never met before and it takes place after Tommy had died.Yay! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING A FANFICTION. SO JUST WANTED TO INFORM THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING TO WRITE OTHER CHAPTERS FOR THIS. UMMMM I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA AFTER WATCHING EPISODES 02X06 AND 02X07 AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE REALLY COOL IF FELICITY MET OLIVER IN A CASE LIKE THIS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE. OH AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU LEFT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FOR ME SO I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING AND IF YOU WANT I WILL ALSO TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS!  
**

P.O.V. Oliver

Diggle informed me earlier today that there was a reporting of a new masked vigilante who reportedly broke into a highly armed tech-base. Which is why I am currently standing on top of the very same building in the Glades. Apparently the masked man was discovered by one of the security guards, and before the guard could call the police the masked man reportedly rendered the security guard unconscious.

'Beep beep beep beep' I quickly snatched my phone from my pocket.

"Diggle. What's up?"

"Hey Oliver I've got news for you. The masked man is heading your way; he was spotted four blocks south of where you are. Be ready."

"Thanks for the heads up. We are finally going to find out what this person is up to. I will call when I'm done. Bye."

"See you soon Oliver."

As soon as I put my phone away I saw a shadowed figure moving towards the building. I almost didn't see him; he was concealing himself very well.

"Well here goes nothing," I muttered.

P.O.V. Felicity

I wish I didn't have to do this. I mean I would never, NEVER be caught dead breaking and entering but, my sister's life is being threatened. Somehow the man controlling me found out my secret life of being a hacker. * Cough * (pretty much the best one ever) but that's beside the point. Any ways, because of that and my hand-to-hand combat skills, my knowledge of pressure points, PLUS my wicked skills with a bow staff. I made quite a pretty toy in his eyes. So once he had me under his thumb I had to start wearing this suit that was all black. It consisted of some very high quality material. Think of something that's a mixture of spandex and leather. It was a fabric that was flexible, so that I could mover freely in it, but it was also durable. So when I had all of it on it looked something like this: black pants that hugged my legs and showed some curves of mine plus a few pockets and straps to put weapons in. A tight fitted tank top that had a single strap that went around to my back so I could put my tech stuff in it and not worry that it would fall out. And a jacket that was tight fitting on my arms and it also had pockets for storage. It also had an attached to it so I could hide my face. My favorite part of the outfit was the beautifully designed strap that went around my middle and my back that held my bow staff. Last but not least my eye mask, which molds to my eyes. Overall I think I look pretty sexy. But I have absolutely no idea how that guard I knocked out earlier thought I was a man.

"Piece of crap" I muttered.

I walked for a moment longer noticing that I was quickly approaching the building. I paused for a second. Hmmmmm I thought I saw a movement from the top of the building.

"Must have been your paranoid mind playing tricks on you Felicity." I said to myself.

As I approached the door I heard a quiet thud behind me.

"Damn" I hissed under my breath.

I've been found. I quickly turned around and as doing so drew my bow staff. Man was I surprised. There standing before me was a man dressed similarly to me but instead of black he wore dark green and had a bow and quiver of arrows as his choice of weapon. And may I just say even though I couldn't see his face, I sure appreciated the view. Then he drew his bow and notched an arrow.

"Stop what you are doing and put your weapon down and I will not shoot you," he stated.

His voice was totally being altered as he spoke by some sort of device. I knew how I could get out of this situation but I would have to do everything perfectly, or I probably would loose a limb. I slowly lowered my bow staff to the ground and as I did I noticed his posture relax ever so slightly. That's when I struck.

P.O.V. Oliver

When I dropped behind him, or should I say her? Yup, the masked man was a woman. I could tell as soon as she turned around. Her delicate hands gripped her bow staff, the curves of her hips shown off by the black pants, and the curves of her breasts that I saw peeping out from behind her jacket. I hate to admit it nut I was momentarily distracted and didn't do anything, but I quickly grabbed hold of my senses and drew my bow.

"Stop what you are doing and put your weapon down and I will not shoot you," I said.

She started to slowly lower her staff to the ground.

"Oh thank god," I thought to myself.

Guess I spoke too soon. She quickly whipped around and kicked my bow out of my hands knocking it to the ground. That got my attention; we started to slowly move in a circle not letting the other get too close or move away too far all while evaluating the other. Kind of like a death dance. She moved with grace and I could tell that she had experience with this type of fighting. There! Her hand clenched ever so slightly. Her body language showed nervousness. I could use this to my advantage. Honestly I don't really want to hurt her; after Tommy died it's been hard for me to continue being Arrow. But I also have to find out if she poses a threat to Starling City. I then decided to bring her back to the layer **(gosh that sounds so cheesy sorry) **once she was captured and interrogate her. I then made the first move by swiping my leg so she fell to the ground. Man she was quick; she just popped right back up and aimed a punch at my side. I quickly blocked her incoming arm and grabbed her hand she was going to punch me with and pulled it behind her back. Her response was a head butt and while I was putting my hand up to my bleeding lip she kicked me square in the chest. I landed with a very loud crash. I closed my eyes and played dead so to speak to get her to come closer.

P.O.V. Felicity

Oh my god! NO! I didn't mean to hurt him. It was just to I could get passed him. Is he ok?

"Of course he is not ok," I stated allowed.

I cautiously approached him. He didn't open his eyes so I crouched down to get a better look. First thing I Noticed was his bloody lip and then the various cuts on his arms from landing in a pile of sheet metal placed by the doors of the building.

" Oh god I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." I whispered to his unconscious body.

"I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again.

Then something surprising happened. I was pushed back onto the pavement my body being pinned down by a weight. I was so shocked for a moment that I didn't register that it was him pinning me down. When I gathered my thoughts I evaluated my situation. He was straddling my hips and using his legs to keep mine pinned down. His hands were placed on either of my shoulders pressing them into the ground. My hood fell back just a little in this transaction letting some of my blond hair peek through. I knew I had to get out from under him quickly because he currently had the upper hand and I couldn't let him turn me in. If he did I wouldn't be able to repot back to my captor and then he would kill my sister Renee. My attention was snapped back to reality when her spoke.

"You're different." He stated. I was kind of caught off guard. I was so not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"What is your name?" He asked bringing my attention back to him once again.

"Like I would answer you" I spat back.

He laughed "feisty"

As he was distracted, I wiggled one of my arms loose and opened one of the pockets hidden in the side of my pants. I ever so carefully slipped my fingers into the pocket and grabbed a mini tranquilizer dart. Once I had that in my hand I waited for the perfect moment. He shifted his weight a bit and as he was doing so I quickly jabbed the dart into his leg. The effects were immediate. His eyes slowly drooped shut and his body went slack above mine. When I was sure he was under I gently shoved him off me and laid him on the ground.

"Sweet dream" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I tried to chance the writing style a little so it fit the character's personalities more. And I am also entertaining the idea of just writhing this in Felicity's point of view. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

P.O.V. Felicity

_Her thoughts are italicized _

I am jarred awake by my alarm clock snapping in my ear. My hand reaches up to turn it off and I throw the covers from the bed and watch them billow to the floor. Ever so slowly I move to a sitting position, then step out of bed, grab my glasses and pad over to the bathroom. Usually I sleep in during most mornings due to all of my night activities but today I am starting my new job at Queen Consolidated. So I forced myself to slap on some makeup, put on a peach colored blouse and a black fitted skirt. When finished dressing I grabbed my favorite pair of black heels and headed towards the door. That's when my phone rang.

Riiiiiingg Riiiiingg Riiiiingg…

"Hello?"

"Felicity, my pet I have a job for you" the voice oozed through the phone.

Just the sound of _his _voice made my spine crawl. I gripped the phone so tightly my knuckles screamed in protest.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I barked at him.

"Look sweetheart, first of all do NOT speak to me like that and secondly today's job is simple. All you need to do is find the main circuit board in Queen Consolidated and put a hacker chip in it so you can access it when I need you to." He stated simply.

"FINE." I huffed, "What's the point of making me do all of this anyway?" I said.

"Patience Felicity you will find out soon enough" he chided. Then the phone cut off.

"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed at the phone even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Well so much for a normal morning. I stuffed my phone into my purse that I grabbed on my out the door. I walked straight to my red mini cooper (**I think that is the car she drives) **and tossed my bag onto the passenger seat. I pulled out of the driveway and set my destination for Queen Consolidated.

When I parked my car up front, I noticed how the building seemed to swallow my entire vision. In response I couldn't help but be just a little nervous but when I walked through the doors I put my best "indifference face" on. Once I reached the elevator I met a friendly looking African American man. I put my best foot forward.

"Hi! My name is Felicity Smoak" I smiled warmly at him. Even if I was here partly because of my "boss" per say doesn't mean I can't make a few friends.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Smoak, my name is John Diggle. Where are you headed?" He inquired.

"Oh, well today is my first day and I'm Mr. Queen's new secretary, I hear he is pretty attractive if you know what I mean… wait! Of course you don't you're a guy and he's a guy why would you find him attractive? Not that its bad if you do Ohhh I'm going to stop talking now." _Damn why do I even try he probably thinks I'm weird. _I peeked over at him and saw that he had a slight smile on his face.

"Non taken, in fact I am his personal driver. He's a nice man I'm sure you will enjoy working for him." He replied.

Just then the chime of the elevator doors sounded and we parted ways. I slowly walked to the office I was told to report to making a mental map of where everything was located. When I got close to the office I noticed how the entire structure of the area was made of glass and beyond that sat a man in a typical office desk. He appeared to be in his late twenties and was frowning at the computer sitting directly in front of him. _I wonder what is on his mind. _I quietly knocked on the glass door. He immediately shot up from his chair with a small smile on his face and approached me.

"You must be Ms. Smoake," He said.

"Yes Mr. Queen, Felicity Smoak reporting for duty." I cheerily replied. _Oh God! Why did I say that I'm not some girl scout or anything."_ His only response was a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm but please call me Oliver. Come with me and I'll show you the ropes." He instructed. I quietly followed him outside his office to a smaller but elegant looking desk that perched right outside his. He then turned to me.

"This is where you will be working. I have had the computer updated and you will be provided with a tablet that can be used when you are traveling on business trips with me. Generally you will be here setting up appointments and taking some calls for me. Understand?" He inquired.

" Yes…. Oliver," I hesitantly replied while adjusting my glasses.

"Well I will let you get started then," he said. I noticed that as he was walking away he was favoring his right leg. I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't have training for picking up on things such as that. _It must be a coincidence; he can't be the arrow guy. _I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and sat down at my desk. I admired the plush feeling of the chair and the sleek chrome finish on the new computer. Had to hand it to the guy, he has great choice in computers.

Several hours later I finally had everything in place. My computer had a firewall that even the best of hackers would cry in admiration, I had found and placed a hacker chip in the main circuit board of Queen Consolidated and out of whim put a few tracking devices into my computer, tablet, and phone in case someone tried to steel them. Now all I had to do was wait for the day to end. Minuets then an hour ticked by and when the time reached four o' clock my phone rang.

"Hello you've reached Queen Consolidated how may I help you?" I said.

"Felicity sweetheart, have you finished your job I assigned to you?" he asked.

"Yes everything is as you told me to do. Why are you calling?" The question burst from my mouth.

"Oh no reason just wanted to inform your pretty little ears that you have another job tonight and if you don't do exactly as I say your little sister will disappear, and well you know the rest." His twisted amusement reached me through the phone as he spoke.

"Ok fine but just don't hurt her," I pleaded.

"That all depends on you sweetheart. You will receive the details when get back to your house." He growled.

The phone click off and she placed it onto the desk. Deep in thought she didn't hear footsteps approaching her. When a deep voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Smoak is everything alright?" Oliver asked her.

"Just peachy." I muttered

"Well alright then I just wanted to inform you that you are free to leave," He stated.

"Thank you, oh and you can call me Felicity." I smiled warmly at him and grabbed my purse to take my leave.

Once I returned home I walked into the kitchen, cooked a microwaveable meal and dragged my body to the couch. Now once I was comfortably seated I kicked off my heels and ate my meal in silence. That's when I noticed a white envelope placed on top of my coffee table. Curiosity taking over I leaned towards the envelope and picked it up. Opening it I realized it was my next set of instructions.

_**FELICITY,**_

_**TONIGHT I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO QUEEN CONSOLIDATED AND ENTER MR. QUEEN'S OFFICE. THERE YOU WILL SEARCH FOR A FILE CALLED VERTIGO AND I WANT YOU TO MAKE A COPY OF IT FOR ME. ALSO I NEED YOU TO BUG HIS OFFICE.**_

_**DO IT OR ELSE**_

_**C.**_

Well I found out one important piece of information, his name starts with a C. With no time to lose I quickly dressed into my suit and headed back to Queen Consolidated.

It was dark and the chime of the elevator door echoed throughout the entire floor. Silently I crept to Oliver's office, staying well away from security cameras and avoiding sensors. Once I reached his office door I pulled out a lock pick kit from within my jacket and got to work. Tinkering away at the lock I heard the almost inaudible click of the lock coming undone. I stalked inside the room going straight to the file cabinet in the back corner and opened the drawer labeled T-Z and rummaged through the files until I found the one labeled vertigo. I pulled it out and opened it reading the first few sentences. **Vertigo: drug known to cause hallucinations, fever, weakness, addiction. Large doses are fatal and if subject survives an overdose, brain activity is tremendously lower than a healthy brain. It is either found in pill or liquid form…** Before I could even finish reading the office door crashed open and I heard a twang of a bow being released before feeling the impact of it in my left arm. The file along with all papers inside of it scattered to the floor. A stinging sensation in my forearm soon grew to a white-hot pain that came in waves. I turned to face my attacker and to no surprise it was the Arrow guy. I was at a disadvantage here; with no capability of using my left arm I couldn't use my bow staff so I had to improvise. I reached into my sleeve pocket and pulled out a set of throwing knives. Before letting him have a chance to attack again I threw the knives all at once. He dodged the ones aimed at his chest and knowing that he would, the third sailed true. It skimmed the connection between his hood and the top of his head throwing the hood backwards.

_NO! It can't be. _Before I could stop the word escaping my lips it slipped through.

"Oliver!" I gasped. Slapping my good arm around my mouth in shock thankful for my hood blocking him from reading my emotions. Shock showed on his face when I said his name. I had to escape quickly before he recovered, faster than I ever moved before I knocked him to the side away from the door and sprinted out. I didn't stop running until I reached my car and was safely driving away sure that he wasn't following. Once I calmed down enough and I was in the safety of my home I rushed to the bathroom to tend to my arm. I switched on the florescent light and studied the wound. It needed stitches; the puncture was a few inches deep and was bleeding profusely I cleaned up the blood and cleansed the wound. Here came the hard part, pulling out a sterilized needle and some thread I set to work. With each agonizing stitch I reminded myself without them it would get infected. Once I wrapped it in gauze and headed to bed one thought went through my head in a loop. _Oliver, Oliver is Arrow. What's going to happen to me now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity P.O.V.

_Her thoughts are in italics._

I didn't sleep well at all the past night; my wounded left arm prevented me from getting into a comfortable position to sleep in. Not including the pain that came and went every time I jostled it too much. So, with I the extra time I had on my hands I ended up thinking about Oliver. Once the initial shock of him being Arrow subsided, my next question was how did a rich boy like him end up the way he was, what horrors did he face to make him become Arrow? These thoughts consumed my mind throughout the night relentless. When I watched the morning sun start to peek through my curtains of my bedroom window, I was grateful for the night to end. I sat up in my bed grabbed at my glasses and trudged to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

I was faced with a new battle, how the hell was I supposed to act like everything was normal? Knowing Oliver he will know right away that there is something I am hiding let alone having a cover story with my injured arm. I can't just say "Oh I was pruning my tree when a branch fell down and impaled my arm." _Felicity how on God's green earth will you be able to cover this one up?_ During my thought rambling I had managed to make a measly pot of coffee and pour myself a mug and splash some crème and sugar in it. I returned to my bedroom, mug in hand sipping occasionally trying to figure out what I was going to wear today. I placed the mug of coffee on my chestnut colored dresser that is directly in front of my bed and yanked open the drawers rifling through the shirts. Finally I found a simple white dress shirt that had short sleeves so that I would have easy access to my injured left arm, and I grabbed a nice black blazer and black dress pants. Perfect, no one would be able to see the outline of the gauze on my arm but my outfit is work appropriate. I quickly slipped the garments on and put on a pair of red flats for a pop of color, I then turned grabbed my coffee and walked to the door while getting the keys for my car off the hook.

Once I was comfortably sitting in my car I shoved my keys into the ignition and turned them spurring the car to life. I glanced at the car clock and noticed that I was five minuets ahead of schedule, so I pulled down the mirror right above my head for a quick look to see if I was presentable. When doing so a white piece of paper fluttered down into my lap, It was addresses to me.

**My Dearest Felicity,**

**I was so very disappointed to see that you were injured last night and that tells me that you failed your mission. How inconveniencing to me, so I once again have to take matters into my own hands to motivate you. **

**In the envelope you found this letter in, I have left a little "present " do not disappoint me again need I remind you of the consequences. Oh and doesn't Renee look lovely? **

**C. **

My hands trembled in anger and I crumpled the letter and threw it into the back of the car, then I carefully shook the envelope over the palm of my hand and a small memory card fell out. After examining it for a while I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that it would fit into my phone. I snatched my phone from the pocket of my blazer and opened the compartment that holds memory chips and put the chip in. The screen on my phone lit up and I had a new tab labeled FELICITY, I tapped on the icon with my finger and fifteen or so pictures popped up on the screen. All of them had my little sister in them, pictures of her playing with her adoptive parents, her sleeping in her room, her at school. Renee was everywhere her image filled my mind to the brim. C. was trying to get to me and it worked, he showed me how easily he could hurt my sister if he wanted to, and no one would be able to stop him. I had to protect her, do anything to keep his grimy hands off her little head.

Those pictures sucked me into a memory I have been trying to forget for a very long time. I was about 22 and Renee was just born, my parents were very young when they had me and waited till I graduated to have another kid. Anyways soon after Renee was born my mother gave me the job of taking her home in a separate car because my parents had an errand to do. Next thing I know they were killed in a car accident and I was left all alone with Renee. Still in college I thought I made the best choice to put her up for adoption, it was okay for a while she found a family that took her in and I checked up on her every once and a while. Renee doesn't know that I exist and that is the most regrettable decision I have ever made. Every since C. has taken control of my life he has had Renee's life in the palm of his hand too and I would do anything to protect her from him.

Once I arrived at work I was careful not to hit my left arm into anything and because it was still in pain even after I took a few painkillers I was gingerly moving it. I reached my desk and sat down and started to go through a pile of paperwork dealing with Oliver's meetings and his spending. So far no one has noticed anything peculiar or I haven't received any strange looks towards my arm. I was very distracted with the paperwork on my desk I almost didn't notice approaching footsteps. Just in time I glance up to see Oliver. Subconsciously I sat up a bit straighter and pushed back my glasses.

"Hello Oliver" I said

"Felicity, nice to see you again. You are doing well I presume?" he pleasantly replied

Of course at that time I swiveled a little too much in my chair a wacked my left arm against the table and winced. Oliver being Oliver was concerned.

"Felicity are you Ok?" as doing so he walked around my desk and grabbed my arm. My gasp of pain in response was audible and his forehead creased in concern. He removed his hand and gently turned my chair towards him and looked me straight in the face.

"Felicity what happened, I know you didn't hurt yourself by knocking your arm against the table."

I was so nervous that he was going to find out what really happened so I stammered a quick excuse "Ummmm I was walking to my kitchen when I…I slipped… and fell onto the door frame really hard." _Seriously Felicity your excuse about pruning was better than that! _ I avoided looking at him and instead at my shoes. He breathed a deep sigh and I glanced up. His eyes told me that he knew that I was lying but thankfully he dropped the subject.

"So Felicity, my family is throwing a party tonight starting at ten and it is going to be at my club, all of the facility is invited. Open invite you can bring a plus one and just wear what you usually wear when you go clubbing, I hope to see you there." He threw in

"Thanks Oliver, I appreciate the invite and will make it if I can." After my response he smiled a tight-lipped smile and with a nod of his head he walked into his office._ Well Crap, I'm pretty darn sure I blew it. Oliver knows something is up and if I'm right it wont take him long to figure out if I'm not careful to put him off my tracks._ The rest of the workday slugged by and most of it was filled with boring tasks and the only break I had was fifteen minuets and that was to eat a vending machine snack lunch. May I just say they need to get a better selection than just chips and popcorn. Finally the clock on my computer read 4:00 _Free at last!_ I quickly gathered my things and walked out to my car and hopped in. My hand turned the car on and I sped out of the parking lot heading to my house. Twenty minuets later I pulled up into my driveway and parked the car. I unlocked the front door and walked into the hallway towards my bedroom to see if I had anything to wear for tonight. I opened the door to my room and once the door fully swung open I saw a scarlet red dress slung onto my bed and a note lying next to it.

**Felicity**

**Wear this tonight. **

**Knock em' dead sweetheart**

**C.**

Oh screw him! And how the hell does he get into my house? After gazing at the dress for a moment I realized how perfect it was for tonight, even if C. is a villain he has great taste. I left the dress there and walked into my bathroom to take a long hot shower. The steam from the water was therapeutic and eased the strained muscles in my injured arm. I basked in the warmth until the water started getting cold; I quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around myself and another smaller one around my head to dry my hair. Then I walked back into my bedroom to my dresser and grabbed a lacy red bra and matching panties. I slipped them on and dropped the towel wrapped around me in search for my cherry red nail polish; once found I perched on the edge of my bed and painted my toenails and finger nails while watching some mind numbing television. Then I went back into my bathroom to fix my hair. I first blow-dried it then got out my flat iron and used it to make soft curls **(straight halfway curly on the bottom of the hair), **I applied some dark black eyeliner to make my eyes pop and then some mascara and a light touch of bronze eye shadow. For my lips I put on a base lip moisturizer then applied a deep red lipstick with a glossy sheen. Once I perfected my makeup I waltzed back into my bedroom for the dress, it was beautiful. The dress had a single sleeve for my left arm that stopped at my elbow there was a slight dip in the neckline showing off some cleavage. Then the next feature was the hole on the right side of the dress that exposed my sin starting from the end of my ribcage to my hip around the opening was a golden sewn pattern. The absence of cloth on my right, balances the presence of the left sleeve perfectly. After that the dress finishes about five or six inches above my knee and the entire dress fits snugly giving it the clubbing look. I accentuated the dress by putting on a pair of open toed red heels that were about four inches tall and some gold hoops. For my purse I grabbed and old clutch I had that was gold, as a last second thought I decided to pull out the old contacts and retire my glasses for the night. _Man do I look hot! _Pleased with myself I went to my car and drove to the club.

I pulled up to the front of the club and heard the muted thudding of the music and the dimmed strobe lights from outside. There was a valet station outside so I tossed my keys to a scrawny looking boy and told him I would pay him fifty bucks if he took care of my car, he nodded in a jerky way and I just walked in. The music momentarily stunned me it was so loud. The bass reverberated in my body like the music was inside of me. I shoved my way through the mass of dancing bodies to the bar in the back of the club. Then I hopped up on one of the chairs at the front of the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Just a soda, I don't drink" I replied back.

"Coming right up miss." The reason I don't drink is it inhibits my reflexes and a girl in my line of work can't be too prepared. A cool drink was placed in front of my dripping from condensation. I delicately wrapped my hand around the middle of the glass and brought it to my lips and took a sip. Natural habits kicked in and I started to survey the surrounding area making sure no one was looking too suspicious. I saw only a couple of guards and well a lot of drunken people not dancing very well… I started to turn my chair so I was facing forward when a single glint of light hit my eye. I turned my head and in the back corner by the bar there was a metal door and on the side an electronic keypad. _No one has a lock like that at a club unless they are hiding something._ Out of curiosity I hopped out of my seat and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible while inching towards the door. I got about six feet from the door when a guard noticed my movements and I quickly walked away to the dance floor. He glared until I lost his interest to a drunk trying to steel a bottle of vodka. I decided to have a bit of fun a lost myself to the rhythm of music. I danced my heart out in the bouncing crowd and was startled when I felt a bare hand on my right side no barrier between the two fleshes. I snapped around and gazed at the slightly amused Oliver. He bent down to my ear, his jaw grazing my cheek and said:

"Would you care to dance?" he pulled back and looked at me and I simply nodded my head. The song changed to a slower beat, something like a tango song. Oliver grabbed my right hand in his free hand snaked around my middle grazing my bare skin pulling me close, I rested my left hand on top of his shoulder and we took off. Dancing so close to each other, a fight for the lead, the death tango I was truly happy and I forgot about my situation for a moment. My breathing slowly became gasps for air and Oliver noticed and dragged me over to the bar. He ordered himself a water and one for me too I quickly chugged down the glass and relaxed against the bar when I was finished.

" Are you ok?" Oliver inquired

" Yes fine thank you, you're a pretty good dancer where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked

"Oh I pick things up over the years." He said

"Thank you Oliver for that, you helped me forget, if only for a moment." He looked at me in a puzzled expression. I looked at my watched and noticed it getting pretty late. "Oliver I have to go it's getting late, see you tomorrow at work?"

"You Will." He nodded.

"Ok" I smiled and walked away turning around only once to wave.

I walked out the club door leaving the pounding music. The valet I gave my keys to pranced up like a loyal dog with the keys and the numbered spot I was parked in, I chuckled at his way and handed him the fifty dollars I promised and he grinned from ear to ear. I glanced down at the parking number as I was walking through the lot when I heard a few extra pair of footsteps behind me. I wasn't quite sure if they were following me so I took a sharp left to see if they were following me, sure enough the footsteps followed me. I was approaching an alleyway and knew that it would be a quiet covered place to take these guys down. Upon entering I heard cynical chuckling from two different voices, I deliberately posed as a weak target to get their guards down.

"W-whose t-there?" God I hated acting helpless. I turned around to face the assailants. Once was tallish about 5'11 and the other was on the shorter side, both were burly looking and dressed in dark clothing. As they approached me the stench of alcohol reach my nose and I scrunched it up in distaste. I waited for the opportunity to attack. The shorter one spoke first:

" Hey babe, this can go one of two ways they easy was or the hard way, I hope a sweet thing like you makes the right choice." The taller one just egged on the other "Yah do as we say" _Oh Please could you two be any more stereotypical thugs? _ I just looked at them watching their movements, the smaller man started to approach me and I dropped my handbag in anticipation. He sloppily lugged towards me and when he was about three feet away I crouched down to jump two feet away I jumped up and whipped my leg around kicking him in the side of his face snapping his head to the side. A bloody slash was left on his cheek thanks to my heel cutting him while he was still dazed I walked forward and locked my fingers through his hair and smashed his head on the concrete twice to ensure he stayed unconscious for a good while. The tall man stood in shock before charging me; I darted to the side as he charged past. I turned facing him once again but wasn't prepared for him to be so close I tried to run back a few feet but his hand shot out and grabbed my upper left arm and I cried out in pain. He grinned and I grew furious and jabbed him in the throat. He let go of my arm and started to cough profusely, I swept his feet out from under him and jumped on top of him to try to knock him unconscious like I did to his buddy. I reached for his hair when his hands shot up and grabbed ahold of my neck squeezing, he stood up and pushed me against a wall using his hold on my neck. Spots danced at the edge of my vision and I knew that I had only a few seconds before passing out. I raised my legs to my chest and kicked him away from me as hard as I could his grip released and I sagged to the floor breathing heavily. My body refused to obey me and I couldn't get up, I heard the scuffling of feet and a few grunts then absolute silence. I thought I was alone until I heard footsteps slowly approaching almost carefully.

"Felicity, its me Oliver." I looked up and saw him creeping up to me crouching with his hands out and open for me to see, like he was approaching a wounded animal. I internally scoffed at him for his behavior. Maintaining eye contact I put both my hands on either side of me and pushed against the ground to try and stand up, I got about halfway to standing when my left arm gave out on me and I slid back down. Oliver quickly came closer and pulled me to him assessing me for injuries.

"Felicity what happened?" Oliver prodded, I opened my mouth to respond when I noticed I couldn't speak, the damn man strangled me so much I was incapable of speaking. I motioned to my neck then my mouth to try and tell Oliver I couldn't speak. He nodded and stood me up. "Ok well I'm taking you to the hospital." I snapped my head around to face him and shook my head. I mouthed, "NO I'm fine! I need to go home" And I picked up my purse and started walking to my car. " Whoa, Felicity you are not in good shape to be driving, Let me drive you home" Knowing that that was the only option for me I nodded my head and Oliver showed me to his car and drove me home.

I walked to my front door and unlocked it. Relief poured over me as I retired to my room and plopped on my bed. Without even undressing I fell asleep right away with not a care in the world, not knowing that I would be in a hell of a lot more trouble tomorrow…


End file.
